Keagan Fallon
Keagan Devin Fallon is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. He is 40 years old and is a member of Fallon Industries. He has the abilities of Transformation, Rollout and Hyperperception. Appearance Keagan has dark brown hair, like his brother, and also has light, similarly coloured stubble. His eyes are a light blue, and can appear grey. He is relatively well built, and is 6'1 in height. Personality Keagan tends to show a very strong personality, though he is silent and usually keeps to himself. His definitive characteristic is probably his loyalty. He is also very protective of the other members of his team, and would put their safety before his own. He would regard it as a personal failure if anyone got hurt under his watch. Abilities Keagan's first ability is Transformation. This ability can be used to transform any solid object into any other solid object. However, the smaller and less complex the object is, and the more similar the original is to the object produced, then the easier and quicker the process will be. The ability cannot be used on liquids or gases, or on any living creatures. His second ability is Rollout, the ability to travel at rapid speeds while curled up into a ball. It can be used offensively, moving at immense speed and causing great damage any whom he might hit. It can also be used defensively, as little can harm him whilst he is rolling. It can be used to break through objects and obstacles such as walls or locked doors, and therefore it can be used to escape. He is never harmed as a result of using the ability. His third ability is Hyperperception. Using this ability, Keagan is able to consciously choose to enhance a sense, but his other senses are effectively sacrificed when this is done. Any of the five senses can be chosen. The choice must be consciously made, and the enhanced sense can either be consciously dropped, or accidentally lost through lack of concentration. Family & Relationships *Mother - Alaina Fallon *Father - Sheridan Fallon *Sister - Brea Fallon *Brother - Sean Fallon *Future sister in law - Layla Reed *Possible nephew - Benjamin Reed History Keagan grew up in San Francisco, like all of his siblings, and they founded Fallon Industries with Layla Reed when he was 27. Drew Ackerley was recruited the next year, following a mission. During their second year, Sean was seemingly killed in a mission when he was shot in the head, and Layla left the team in her grief, wiping her memory completely. The other three chose to continue. However, Keagan only remained behind to look after Brea. They continued their work for a decade, and expanded the business, until it was revealed that Sean had in fact survived. He returned to America and found them. After that, Brea tried to track Layla down, wanting to share the news with her, but when she found her, she learned of Layla's amnesia. Sean went to see Layla himself, and when she saw him, she accidentally healed her memories. She then chose to rejoin Fallon Industries. During the following year, Fallon Industries discovered that its work was being sabotaged by a rival group. After defeating this group, they learned that their enemies had been hired by a man using the alias of Pariah. Etymology Keagan is a Gaelic name which means "son of Aodhagain", while Aodhagain means "fire". Ironically, it is his sister, not himself, who possesses an ability which can create fire. His middle name, Devin, means "descendant of Damhain". His surname, Fallon, is Gaelic meaning "leader". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.